sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bronx Hare
Backstory Rough, stubborn, and cocky, Bronx is among the most prideful of Cabara's peers. Back in their younger years, he used to bully and pick fights with Cabara; this doesn't happen as often now due to the fact that Cabara has saved his sorry butt on a few occasions and Bronx has since developed a bit of respect for him. This still hasn't killed his ego though; as the power type of Team Cabara, he often brags about how he's the strongest member of the group. Anyone who belittles said strength, is often met with a powerful and violent rebuttal. This short temper of his is usually what gets him into trouble. Recently, he sneaked his way out of the base to hunt demons on his own; only to be captured by Apocalypse's right-hand man, Deception, and locked away for 5 months. During this time, he was continuously tortured for info day-in and day-out. They nearly broke him until his team shows up to save him. Personality Bronx is very cocky, demonstrated by his constant bragging about how he's the strongest on Team Cabara. This brash nature of his has repeatedly gotten him into trouble; trouble that his teammates have had to bail him out of time and again. He also possesses a high level of persistence and smarts. The latter of which is often overshadowed by his pride. Relationships Cabara He used to pick on him because of how much weaker he was by comparison; only to be saved by him as an adult. He is among the few that Bronx respects, enough to be treated as a rival. Sarah A close teammate, she is among the few he has respect for. Powers and Abilities Chaos Energy Manipulation He has the ability to manipulate chaos energy thanks to the energy infusion experiments performed on him. He can use Chaos Control. Supernatural Condition Bronx possesses supernatural levels of strength and speed due to his exposure to chaos energy; thanks to this he is able to combat multiple demons on his own. He is strong enough to one-shot demon giants. Though not as fast as his teammates, he can still outpace troopers who can move in excess of the speed of light. He's survived supercharged hits from giants. His stamina is virtually inexhaustible. Bronx's Chaos Energy Level is 6. He has Maximum Heat Attack where Bronx builds up power for what is essentially the Power type version of the Lightspeed Attack. Fire Dunk, where he launches his allies as projectiles at the target. Finally Volcanic Dunk is where he punches the ground hard enough to cause tremors; he can hit it harder for added effects like causing the ground around him to erupt like a volcano. Blade Manifestation He can morph the power rings on his wrists into energy weapons. These can either be chaos blades or solar blades. Combat Proficiency Like other agents in the organization, Bronx has military-grade training in martial arts and weaponry. Bronx is a practitioner of boxing and karate, using powerful yet quick and precise strikes to overwhelm opponents. Trivia (Add fun facts about your character here.) Gallery ]] Category:Hares Category:Males Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)